Wow Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * ** his gang Other Characters: * Phineas Cox Locations: * and suburbs, on Earth-S ** Butler's apartment ** Midtown Bank ** Armory ** Cox's house Items: * Cox's Mummy Ray Rifle | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Binder | Inker2_1 = Jack Binder | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Mr. Scarlet: "The Black Clown" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** his gang, *** "Thin Man" *** "Tiny Tom" *** Gorro the Wild Man from Borneo *** others Other Characters: * George Reardon, Midcity Bank President * Petrie, Reardon's partner Locations: * , on Earth-S Animals: * Python | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Binder | Inker3_1 = Jack Binder | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Mr. Scarlet: "The Laughing Skull" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** his gang Other Characters: * Mr. Jones * Henry Mize * George Brown Locations: * , on Earth-S ** Hillside Cemetery ** Butler's Law Office | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker4_1 = Pierce Rice | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Atom Blake, Boy Wizard: : "The Worlds of Time (Part 2)" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Stuart Blake Villains: * "Big Blackie", Solar-Powered Monster Robot * Surface Tyrants of the Far Future of Mercury Other Characters: * Insect People of Mercury * Cave People of the Far Future of Mercury * Atom's Princess Girlfriend Locations: * ** Eternal Flame-Sheet (a doorway to the future) * Far Future Mercury Items: * Atom Blake's Sunergy Ring ** (has 93 Power Elements, granting great strength to the wearer) ** (disintegrates metal weapons) | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = James Wilcox | Inker5_1 = James Wilcox | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Jim Dolan: "The Plot to Kill Jim Dolan" | Synopsis5 = Jim Dolan is set up for an unsuccessful ambush attempt, and just misses having a cinder block dropped on him from a rooftop, then chases one of the would-be killers, across some rooftops, into a second ambush. He thrashes three thugs, throwing one of them over the side, and beats some info out of the last one standing. He pays a surprize visit to gang czar Orranto, interrupting his meeting with the mysterious foreign agent, Zara. He punches out Orranto and dodges a dagger thrown by Zara, then chandelier-swing-kicks two reinforcement thugs, before wrapping up the fight. Lt. Moran arrives to take charge of the scene, but meanwhile Zara has escaped. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sally Alden * Lieutenant Moran, NYPD Villains: * Orranto, gang czar ** five thugs * Zara, spy Locationss: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker6_1 = Ken Battefield | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Rick O'Shay: "The Nazi Big Bertha" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Rick O'Shay Supporting Characters: * ** Major ** Flint, pilot Villains: * Locations: * Items: * German Artillery Piece Vehicles: * RAF scouting plane | Editor7_1 = France Herron | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = The Hunchback: "Scaletti's Saboteurs" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Brenton Villains: * Von Flappen * Timmy Jines * Moran * Scaletti ** his gang Other Characters: * Jeepers, Jines's butler Locations: * ** Central Building ** Jines's Mansion Items: * Hunchback's Walking Stick | Notes = * This entire issue was reprinted in . * Allan Hunchback Lanier's girlfriend knows his secret identity. ** Hunchback villain Von Flappen wears a monocle. * Jim Dolan throws one guy off a building. ** At this episode's end, the spy Zara has escaped and is at large. * Mr. Scarlet: ** Brian Butler and Miss Wade are dating, and she knows his secret identity. ** In the 3rd story, Mr. Scarlet gets head-konked unconscious with a pistol. This is the second concussion of his hero career. ** In the 3rd story, Miss Wade sneaks into the villain's lair and rescues Mr. Scarlet from a dire situation. * Also featured in this issue of Wow Comics was: ** "Death Strikes Four" (text story) by Carl Formes | Trivia = * Carl Formes signs his text story as "Semrof Lrac" | Recommended = | Links = * Read Wow Comics #3 online }}